Waking up
by Tess84
Summary: A post 'Chosen' fic. I know this is a short prologue, but I promise there is more, just let me know if you want it. I don't own anything.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we going to do now?"

Buffy looked down into the crater that had once been Sunnydale, and a smile started to form on her lips. Before she could answer Dawn's question though, she felt a piercing pain from the wound she had almost forgotten, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_May 2003_

Everybody stood up as the doctor entered the room.

"Well, I'm happy to say that everyone is going to be fine. They must all have some exceptional healing power, I've never seen anything like it."

The group sighed in relief.

"You can see them now, if you'd like. One of the girls..." He looked throught his papers. "Buffy Summers, is still unconscious, but her wound is almost completely healed, so she should wake up within the next couple of hours."

Dawn winced at the doctors comment. Giles put an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"She'll be fine. Her body probably needs to recover from the past couple of days."

"Yeah." Dawn didn't sound too convinced. She followed Giles and the others into the large room that hosted the wounded Slayers.

_July 2003_

"There is really no reason to why she hasn't woken up yet." Dr. Johnson looked up from his papers and met Dawn's eyes.

"I've already heard that. You told me when she was brought here that she would wake up within hours. That was over two months ago. I want some answers!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." He truly looked like he meant it, and Dawn regretted her outburst. "Like I've already told you, there is no medical reason as to why your sister hasn't woken up yet. Her wound healed in less than a day, and all of her vital signs are normal, better than normal as a matter of fact. If I didn't know better I'd..."

"You'd what? Please tell me!" Dawn pleaded.

"I just get the feeling, when I'm in the room with her, that her body has sort of shut down on it's own... like she doesn't want to come back."

Dawn flinched at his words, even if she had thought them a hundred times herself. This world wasn't enough for Buffy, not anymore, not without him...

She looked out the window, thinking about Sunnydale and the battle. They had all lost so much, but they were getting on with their lives. The Slayers had moved on to other places, some followed Faith and Robin to the Hellmouth in Cleveland, some returned home to protect their families, some went to explore the world along with Kennedy. She, Xander, Willow, Giles and Andrew were the only ones left in LA now, two months after the Big Battle.

During the first couple of weeks, they hadn't really done much. She had spent almost all of her time at the hospital with Buffy, and most of the time she had been joined by Giles, Willow, Xander and Andrew. But as a month passed by, and now two, they had started getting back to what would pass as normal under the circumstances. Giles had been in contact with the 'leftovers', as Xander called them, of the Watcher's Council and was working on setting up a new Council to train the thousands of new Slayers arond the world. Dawn knew it was only a matter of time before he would be leaving, even if he had never said anything. Willow had signed up for the fall semester at UCLA, she wanted to get her last year at college over with as soon as possible. Andrew had gotten a job in a comic book store, in downtown LA. Even Xander had started a new job, at a construction sight in Beverly Hills. He never spoke of Anya, but he was grieving, and it was very obvious to his friends. Dawn herself was to attend her junior year of high school at Buffy's old school, Hemery.

"Miss Summers?"

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the doctor calling her.

"Sorry, tuned out there for a moment. You were saying?"

"Yes, as I was saying, we don't usually have comatose patients in this hospital for this long, and I would like you to consider..."

"You want me to 'pull the plug' or whatever you call it? Let her die? That's what you're saying, isn't it? I would never do that, how could you even..."

"Miss Summers, calm down. That was not what I meant. I'm only saying that we don't have the medical possibility to care for your sister the way she needs here. What I'm suggesting is that she is moved to a long-term facility, possibly Sunrise Mountain, they have a very good reputation. I have some folders that you can look at. Talk to your family, and you and I can meet later this week and make a decision." He handed her a handful of folders and Dawn accepted them before saying goodbye and leaving the room.

_August 2004_

"Hi." Dawn sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Sorry I haven't been here for a little while. Andrew and I went down to Mexico for two weeks, just needed to get away from everything, you know. Xander really doesn't like us being together, but I don't care. I'm happy, and I know you're happy for me, right?" She took Buffy's hand in hers and looked at the pale fingers.

"You really need to get out in the sun, you know that, right?" She laughed. "Mexico was great. It was nice to get something other than school to think about. I'm completely terrified. I mean, if junior year was tough, then senior year must be hell. Though, not hell as in Sunnydale hell, just in a school way hell." She unwillingly looked for the smile she wouldn't get.

"Did I tell you about Giles? He met some stuffy British woman over in London, and he's bringing her here next week to 'meet the family'." She airquoted. "He seems to really like being back in the mother country. I'm happy for him, even if I wish he would come visit more often. Especially now that Willow and Xander won't be here anymore. I told you about that, right? Willow got into med school in Boston and Xander's going with her. I'm really glad that they finally got together, I mean, they've both lost so much, they deserve to be happy, don't you think?" She looked at the pictures on the nightstand. One of Giles in London, at the new Watcher's Council. One of her and Andrew at Universal Studios, one of Xander and Willow on the UCLA campus and one old picture of their mother that Dawn had gotten from her dad. It was all that was left. They hadn't been able to save anything from Sunnydale. Her eyes wandered back to the lifeless face of her sister.

"You know, it's really about time that you woke up. I mean, you can't stay this way forever, you know. I know that there's not much to come back to, but I'm here... and Andrew. I'm sure Willow and Xander wouldn't leave if you were here... and Giles would come back too... I know we're not who you need, but..." She angrily wiped away the few tears that had started streaming down her cheeks.

"Damn it! He's not coming back, Buffy! You can't just stop living because of that. I mean, I miss him too, really, but there's so much to live for... please, wake up! We need you, you know..." Dawn put her head in her hands while she pulled herself together. "Sorry. I didn't mean that." She looked at her sister. "I just miss you so much."

_April 2005_

"Hi." Dawn pulled a few stray strands of hair from Buffy's face before sitting down. "I got the last letter from college today. I got in. So now I have to choose between UCLA, Princeton and NYU. What do you think? I know, I know. Princeton, right? I mean, it's a great school. It's just, I don't know... it doesn't feel like me, if you know what I mean. I'm leaning toward NYU. They have this great art program, and I think I'll be majoring in art... or journalism... I haven't really decided yet. I'm gonna miss you though, wherever I go. I really don't want UCLA, that was just back-up. I keep thinking that I should just go there, because you're here, and you can't go with me, but then I think 'What would Buffy say?' and I know you would want me to choose the school that i really wanted to go to, and that you wouldn't want to hold me back."

_August 2005_

"Hi. It's me." Dawn didn't sit down like she usually did. "I decided on NYU. Andrew's going with me. We're leaving in two weeks, school starts in five, but I wanna get settled and everything first." She didn't look at her sister as she spoke. This was hard enough as it was. "I talked to Angel yesterday. He promised to check in on you while I'm not here. And I'll come back on every break, I promise. I just have to do this." She glanced a first look at Buffy. She was still and quiet, just like she always was.

"We're gonna stop in Boston on the way to New York. The wedding's in three weeks. I can't believe they're actually doing it. Willow's completely freaked out, I mean, who can blame her, we all know Xander's history of weddings. But I think they'll make it. I'll take a lot of pictures, and Andrew's filming, so you can see everything when you wake up." She looked at her sister one last time before leaving the room.

_May 2007_

"Hey." Dawn pulled up the chair to the bed and sat down. "I just came to town for the weekend, to share the big news. Andrew asked me to marry him! We went to Florida for spring break, and it was really romantic. We were walking on the beach, in the sunset, and he asked me. I'm so happy! I just wish you will be there for the big day. We're gonna wait til I finish college, we have to save money and stuff too. Just make sure to wake up by the summer of 2010, OK." She laughed.

"Oh, I have pictures from Anya's first birthday. Willow e-mailed them to me, since we couldn't be there. She's just sooo adorable! I can't wait for you to see her! I'm setting up a complete photo album for you, so it won't feel like you've missed a thing the last couple of years. It will be just like you were here all the time..." 'Even if you weren't' she added silently.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_July 2008_

"I've got your mail, boss." Harmony reached over the desk in the reception and handed Angel a bunch of envelopes.

"Thanks, Harm. And how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?"

"Sorry, old habit. So, how was Buffy?"

Angel sighed.

"The usual. Nothing's changed in five years, I'm doubting they ever will..."

"Love's a strange thing..." Angel shot a look at Harmony. "What?"

"Nothing... I'll be in my office."

Angel walked into his office and sat down behind the desk before starting to sort through his mail.

"Bills, bills, more bills... what's this?" He had reached an envelope that seemed to have been through the entire country several times. He could see post marks from places like New York, San Francisco, Detroit, Miami and more on the worn envelope, the first date from the post office read May 31st, 2003. He weighed it in his hand. Heavy. He put the envelope to his ear. No ticking, at least. Couldn't be too dangerous. He opened the envelope and poured it's content on the desk. It was the amulet he had given Buffy all those years ago. His mind wandered for a while, like it did when he visited her at that horrible place. More than once he had wished that he had ignored her and stayed for the fight. If he had worn the amulet, maybe she wouldn't have been laying in that bed now... His thoughts were cut short as the light in the room started flickering and a wind came from nowhere, stirring up smoke that came from the emulet. Soon the entire room was filled by the smoke, and Angel couldn't see anything at all. After a few seconds, the air cleared and Angel was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Peaches?"

"Spike?" Angel stared. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have no idea... where exactly is here, anyway?" Spike looked around the office, a confused expression on his face.

"You're at my office in LA. You don't know how you got here?"

"No clue. Last I remember... the Hellmouth, that medallion started working, I was starting to burn... Buffy... I told her to leave, and then... it's all pretty fuzzy..." Spike rubbed his eyes, trying to bring some clarity to the blurred images running through his mind.

"You don't know where you've been?" Angel ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Just told you, I was in the bloody Hellmouth with that necklace thing, and now I'm here. Damn, I have to get back to Sunnydale, what if they need my help?" He started walking to the door but Angel caught him halfway.

"Wait..." He grabbed him by the arm. And pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. Which, technically, he almost had.

"What?" Spike turned.

"Your skin... it's... warm..." Angel said.

"What? No, it's not, vampire, remember? Just like you. No body heat." Spike answered in a defensive voice.

"I can hear your heart beating too. Spike, I think..." Spike cut him off, annoyance obvious.

"What? Peaches, you bloody well tell me now, or I swear I'll..." He took a, somewhat, threatening step toward Angel.

"I think you're human." Angel sat down on his desk, trying to grasp the situation.

"What? But... that's not possible..." Spike sat down too, on the couch against the far wall.

"The prophecy..." Angel's voice wasn't much more than a whisper.

"The what now?" Spike looked puzzled.

Angel rested his head in his hands before looking up at Spike to explain.

"There's an ancient prophecy that says that the vampire with a soul will be rewarded with humanity after fighting in an apocalypse."

"Oh... never heard of that one." Spike frowned.

"Well, you didn't have much of an interest in it too long ago. I've been researching it for years now." Angel sighed loudly.

Spike realized something.

"You thought it was meant for you, didn't you?" There was a hint of malice in his voice, as well as sympathy for his grand sire.

"Well, I was the only vampire with a soul for a very long time, why wouldn't I think so?" Angel got up off the desk and started pacing the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Well, gotta go. Need to get back to good ol' Sunnyhell." He once again started at the door.

"Wait."

Spike turned again. "Now what?"

"You don't know how long you've been gone, do you?" Angel met Spike's eyes, seeing confusion there.

"What do you mean? I was in Sunnydale, the medallion did it's thing, then I was here. It's only been a couple of minutes, half an hour tops."

"No Spike." Angel ran his hands over his face. "I think you should sit down."

"I bloody well won't sit down. What are you talking about?" Spike crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defensive pose.

"Spike, it's July 21st 2008." Angel watched as what he said dawned on Spike. "The battle in Sunnydale was over five years ago. There's no Sunnydale left, just a big crater in the middle of the desert. The Hellmouth is gone, as well as the First, for all that I know. There's nothing there."

Spike sat back down on the couch.

"Buffy..." Angel could see the fear in Spike's eyes.

"She made it out. Most of them did."

"Most of them..."

"There were casualties, of course. A lot of the new Slayers... and Anya. But Buffy and Dawn and the others... they made it." Angel revealed.

"Thank God..." Spike realised what Angel had said, beside the fact that Buffy and Dawn had made it. "Demon girl. Damn! Where are they now?"

"From what I've heard, Giles went back to England to set up a new Council. Willow and Xander moved to Boston a couple of years back, they're married now and have a daughter. Dawn and Andrew are in New York, she's at NYU, majoring in art. The Slayers are spread out over the world. Faith and the principal went to Cleveland and the Hellmouth there."

Spike looked up at him. "And Buffy?"

Angel avoided his look. "She's here, in LA."

"With you, is that what you're trying to say?" Spike got up and approached the desk. "I swear, if you touched her I'll..."

"No, Spike, she's not with me. She's not with anyone." Angel got off the desk and started pacing the room, avoiding what he knew he had to do.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" He asked.

"Buffy is at a place called Sunrise Mountain. It's a nursing home that takes care of long-term patients." Angel turned to look at Spike as he talked.

"What does that mean? Tell me straight out, damnit!" Spike felt the fear rising again and tried to push it down.

"I don't know if you remember, but during the battle down in the Hellmouth, Buffy was stabbed in the stomach by one of the Turok-Han. After the battle, she lost consciousness. They went to a hospital here in LA, since there were a lot of injured girls. The doctor said that she was unconscious due to the blood loss and would wake up, but... she never did. She's still in a coma, and she has been for the past five years."

Spike just sat there for a couple of minutes, taking everything in.

"But... she'll be OK, right? She will wake up." He sounded like an insecure boy, pleading for Angel to say everything was was going to be OK.

"The doctors say that there's no medical reason to why she isn't waking up. She's breathing on her own and her heart's strong. She's on IV for the nourishment, but other than that she's physically fine."

"So why doesn't she wake up?" Spike looked to Angel for answers, but he

couldn't give any.

"They don't know. One of the doctors, he believed a lot in the minds power over the body and stuff like that, he said that her subconscious didn't want to come back. It was keeping her body in the comatose state because it was a better place than the alternative, which would be life."

"So we'll just have to make her want to wake up then." Spike got up and headed for the door. "Where's this place?"

"Look, Spike. We've done everything we can to get her to wake up – Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow, me. I really don't think there's anything you can do."

"Just tell me where the bloody place is and let me worry about the rest." Spike practically shouted.

Angel raised his hands in the air. "Fine, fine. I'll drive, it's pretty far. Just... don't expect anything. And don't be too disappointed when she doesn't wake up." He took his car keys from the desk and left the office with Spike.

xxxxx

"Hi, Sandy. Is it OK if we see her?" Angel greeted the night nurse at Sunrise Mountain.

"Hey, Angel. Weren't you here just an hour ago?"

"Yeah. I brought a friend of Buffy's. He's been... out of the country since before she came here. He didn't know what happened, and he wanted to see her. Is it OK?" Angel used his charm on the nurse, knowing that visiting hours were long over.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Just call me if you guys need anything." Sandy went back to the files she had been going through.

"Thanks." Angel turned to Spike. "Come on." He lead the way down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. "This is it." He reached out to open the door, but Spike stopped him.

"D'you mind if I see her alone first?"

"Fine." Angel stood back.

Spike opened the door and slowly walked into the room that was lit only by the moonlight that came in through the window until he was right next to the bed. He looked down at Buffy. She looked so small and helpless. He laughed to himself. She was anything but helpless. He touched her cheek and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took her hands in his and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Buffy, love, it's time to wake up."

He felt, more than saw, her eyes flutter before she opened them and looked at him. He smiled and she smiled back.

"I've been waiting for you." Her voice was not more than a whisper, but he heard. So did Angel, who had opened the door to see what was going on. When he saw the couple, he quietly closed the door again.


End file.
